Genies
This page serves as a source of information about genies as it is applicable to World 42 roleplaying characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. What is a Genie? Genies are beings of incredible, yet restrained magical ability. Such beings are bound in servitude to whomever releases them from their magic lamp. This lamp works as both a home, and a prison for the genie. The appearance of these mighty wish-granters are those of exotic nature. They will often be seen decorated with elaborate tattoos, jewelry, and hairstyles. The skin tone of the beings are also rather unique... typically being of a shade of blue. A Brief History As of now, there is little to no information provided in-game that illuminates the historical background of the genie race and its time on Gielinor. Accepted Lore *Genies have a firm grip on some of the most chaotic forms of magic imaginable. However, their use of this magic is dependent on their own alignment, as well as the desires of whomever freed them from their magic lamp. *Genies (most notably those of any chaotic or evil alignments) dislike being summoned from their lamps, but dislike granting the wishes of greedy mortals even more. *Genies are prisoners in their lamps, forced to wait for another chance to be completely freed from their servitude. *A wish granted by an evil (or sometimes chaotic) genie is likely to backfire, offering horrible results for the one who made the wish. While not always the case, it is common for this turn of fate to be coupled with an ironic twist. *Genies are ancient beings which do not die of old age. *Genies, while not immortal, would be very difficult to fell. This would be partially due to the incentive of free wishes, and also partially due to the destructive magicks it could so easily unleash upon its victims. *There are six known tribes of genies; the Ghul, Ifrit, Marid, Sila, Vetal, and Djinn. All of these except for Djinn specialise in certain skills. Abilities *Genies can grant wishes by means of magic. *Genies can levitate. *Genies are powerful spellcasters. *Genies are (often) rather cunning. Weaknesses *Genies have little will of their own outside the exact details of wish granting. *Genies are in a constant state of enslavement (unless wished free). *Genies cannot (for the sake of fairness) grant a wish for someone to simply drop dead. Debated Lore *Genies may only grant one wish, or perhaps three. *Genie wishes have all sorts of limitations, especially when it comes to resurrection. It is also popular in stories for genies to have no power over love and free will, though nothing in RuneScape addresses this. *The genie is said to be the purest articulation between chaotic and lawful alignments. Common Mistakes *Genies wouldn't become complacent in serving one master for all time. *Genies can't grant immortality. Other Info *Many genies in-game spend most of their time giving out small amounts of knowledge and skill. Category:Races Category:Lore Category:Guides